Molly vs a Yabba Dabba Yuletide
by MySongStory
Summary: What happens when Chuck saves Molly's School Christmas Concert. My first entry in the Christmas Cheer Fic Challenge of 2019 – and as a special holiday gift, David Carner has allowed me to play in his Molly-verse sandbox - with a note from the Fluff-Meister as well!


**Molly vs a Yabba Dabba Yuletide**

**_A/N_****_1_****_:_**_So this is my __first__ entry in the Christmas Cheer Fic Challenge of 2019 – and as a special holiday gift, David Carner allowed me to play in his Molly-verse sandbox. All I can say is I hope I did it justice. _

**_DC here_**_*feeling daughter's eyes on the back of his head*...a few weeks ago MySongStory asked me if he could do a Molly (yes, I know I haven't written one in awhile) story, and I readily agreed. (I KNOW I HAVE ONE I'M WORKING ON!) After reading it WE totally approve- *gack* Listen I'll do one soon, just let go of my throat *GACK* Have to go…_

_**Thanks DC & thank you Grace!** Now I don't belong to the Brian Setzer Orchstra (but I have met him) I'm just renting the Molly-verse and I don't own Chuck - but writing this made me strut like a stray cat._

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were snuggling comfortably on the couch, listening to the Brian Setzer Orchestra give a jazzy big band feel to _O Little Town of Bethlehem_ while enjoying the shimmers and sparkles of their Christmas tree. Clara and Jason were both in their rooms, sleeping. They were probably too young for visions of sugar plums to be dancing in their heads, but memory of the candy cane Santa gave them in the mall was probably close enough.

Christmas was less than two weeks away and all was calm, all was bright in the Bartowski home.

Until Molly came home.

The slam of the front door. The stomping of feet that grew louder with each step. The thundercloud of despair and heartbreak swirling around Molly's face. Chuck looked at Sarah wide eyed and a little nervous.

"Whatever it is, it's big" he whispered. Sarah could only nod in reply, her lips pinched together in a tight line, her eyes bigger than a reindeer caught in a car's headlights.

Molly stopped right in front of them, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. With a quivering sob she declared "Christmas is ruined!" and threw herself into Sarah's arms.

Sarah looked at Chuck raising one eyebrow in question – a move that always touched a nerd nerve in Chuck sending shivers down his back. Somehow, he was able to fight through it and shrug his shoulders (although Sarah's knew it was his way of fighting through the shiver) his eyes growing even wider. His question seemed obvious.

"What did Jerry do this time?"

After a couple of soft sobs in Sarah's arms, Molly shook her head several times trying to pull herself together.

"It .._sniff.. _wasn't .._sniff..._ Jeeeeeeee…rrrrrrry!" with Jerry starting out fine until it morphed into a wail which led to more sniffing and sobbing.

Sarah had never seen Molly like this before. The General would never show this type of emotion. It had to be big, bigger than Molly could handle. Hopefully it wasn't too big for her to handle.

"Tell us what happened Pumpkin? Why is Christmas ruined?"

After a few more sobs and a handful of sniffs, Molly was able pull herself together enough to whisper "You know the school Christmas concert? The one where I'm singing a do-it with Santa?"

"You mean duet Pumpkin" Chuck smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at how cute she was even when she was so upset.

"Do-IT, Do-ET, WHAT EV" she snarled at him, making Chuck shrink back into the couch. "The SONG I'm singing with Santa."

"Yes" they both said, still a little afraid. "What about it? What happened?"

Molly took a deep breath accompanied by a few shaking sniffles, making her look like someone who got a brain freeze a Seven-Eleven Mountain Dew Merry Mash-Up Slurpee. (hey, it's the new holiday flavor, don't judge me) The breath she took must have filled her lungs to capacity enabling her to release the torrent of words that followed like a machine gun firing into the night.

_"__The-music-people-that-were-supposed-to-play-at-the-concert-are-in-Denver-and-it-snowed-I-mean-REALLY-snowed-and-they-can't-get-here-in-time-and-the-concert-is-gonna-be-c-c-caaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnncccccccceeeeeelllllllleeeeedddddddddd!. I'm-not-gonna-do-my-Do-IT!"_ and threw herself back down into Sarah's arms.

Chuck's heart was breaking as he watched Sarah try to sooth Molly, rubbing her back. His biggest little girl had been so excited about the concert and singing Jingle Bells with Santa. She had practiced every night for the past two weeks, often in front of a mirror, which confused Chuck until she explained "I'm not going to sing like I'm a bump on a log. I'm going to move with the music and I want to see how it looks. Duh!"

Molly made sure everyone in the family knew about it too. Of course Emma and Ted had promised to be there and it was a given the Morgan would be there too. Casey and Carina moved things around on their schedules so they could get back in plenty of time and even General Beckman was flying in for the event. It wasn't really a surprise. Molly had orchestrated the creation of their unconventional family. She was the magnet that initially drew them all together and she had never let them down.

But now, through no fault of her own, she thought she was.

Chuck didn't know how to help her and Sarah looked equally as lost. They did the best they could with soothing words and tight hugs, but they couldn't make all the snow in Denver go away. They were so caught up with Molly that they almost forgot about the music in the background. That is until the opening drum solo into a horn section blowing the notes to _Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_ shook Chuck out of his musing. An idea started to noodle in his head and Sarah noticed he had "that look" – _the look of his brilliant mind coming up with a brilliant idea to save the day _she thought.

Looking at him – staring at him until he noticed – she crooked one eyebrow up again _(touching that already sensitive nerd nerve again_) with an unspoken question.

_What. Are. You. Up. To?_

Smiling at Sarah, he asked "Molly, has the announcement been made? Did Mr. Weatherbee tell the class?"

"No" she sniffed. "He was trying to figure out what to do. He said something about having the school band play, but Daddy, _they stink_!"

To his credit, Chuck kept a straight face while Sarah ducked her head behind Molly so he wouldn't see her shoulders shaking.

"Ok then. Well that's good, because I have a feeling there might just be a Christmas miracle about to happen."

"Are all the snow plows in the United States going to clear the roads so the music people can get here?" Molly asked excitedly.

Shaking his head and blinking his eyes at the very thought of a snow plow convoy Chuck said "No, I don't think so. But Christmas is a time for miracles, so if you believe enough, I mean really, REALLY believe, something magical can happen."

Something in the way her Dad said this made Molly believe, at least enough to ask "Do you really think so?" her voice soft, tentative and oh so hopeful.

"I do." Chuck said with conviction and a nod of his head. "Why don't you go upstairs and wash those tears away then come down for some hot chocolate. You need to rest up for tomorrow so it should be an early night."

Molly leaned across and gave Chuck a hug mumbling "thank you" into his shirt before climbing down from the couch and going upstairs to wash up.

Sarah looked at Chuck carefully "I don't know what you are thinking but I know you have some kind of plan cooked up in that brilliantly sexy mind of yours. I just hope you know what you are doing."

Letting out a sigh he said "Me too. It's gonna take a little luck and a few phone calls – wait, did you say brilliantly sexy mind?"

"I was wondering if you caught that?" she purred.

Shaking his head to regain his perspective, Chuck said "Aaannnnnyyyyyyway, it's gonna take some luck, work and phone calls – starting with Principle Weatherbee."

Getting up from the couch and pulling out his cell, he hit the speed dial button.

"Hello Waldo? Chuck Bartowski. Listen I heard about your dilemma. I think I have a solution."

* * *

Sarah and Chuck were backstage at the school auditorium and she was staring in wide eyed disbelief at the site before her.

"Chuck, I can't believe you pulled this off. This is …. well, it's remarkable."

Looking up at him through her lashes at her brilliant, sexy husband "You are amazing" she purred out to him.

With a confidence that comes from accomplishing the near impossible, Chuck cupped her cheek and gave her a smoldering look worthy of Flynn Rider. "If you think this is amazing, wait until later tonight"

Sarah couldn't hide the visible shiver that started in her toes and rapidly made its way up her body.

_Damn, _Chuck thought _still got it._

"But that's later. The program starts in ten minutes and we should get ready. Are Casey and Carina here?" The sound of Chuck's voice brought Sarah back from the brink.

_Gaawwwdd, that smolder should be outlawed._ Shaking her head and looking like she saw something really bright and tasted something sour at the same time, Sarah regained her balance.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah" she said with more conviction. "They're already in back." Deciding that two can play his dangerous game she looked up at him again "And it won't take me long to get out of these clothes. It's not like I'm putting on … a lot." purring the last two words and freezing Chuck's brain. Realizing that she really needed her husband's brain operating at full efficiency, she quickly kissed him and smacked him on the butt. "Get moving Bartowski. We've got some more to do before later." With that she gently guided him off stage while both of them had the same thought.

_Later!_

* * *

Molly was sitting in the school auditorium – well, _barely_ sitting. She was in her seat. Kinda. The fidgeting made it look like an electrical current was running through her.

"Calm down honey" Emma said, gently putting a hand on Molly's arm "Everything's going to be fine. Didn't your Daddy tell you he had everything under control?"

Molly blew out a long breath, a "Yeah." buried somewhere in the middle of it.

"Well, he did tell you to be prepared for a Christmas miracle. Don't you trust him?"

"Yeah, but this is a big deal and he needs my help. Hhhmmmppphhh. He never would have married Mommy without my help."

Molly thought back on the events of the day. There had been a lot of whispering and phone calls. Daddy had something BIG up his sleeve and he was trying to keep it a secret. He was doing a pretty good job of it too! Molly tried to find out but she was stymied at every turn.

_I'm out of practice. _ she thought. Daddy was talking excitedly on the phone in his office and the door was open a crack. _This is my chance _Molly thought when Emma swooped in to lead her to her room. "Your parents say it's time for you to get ready for the concert. They have to leave a little early so Ted and I will take you to school. Let's go, you don't want to be late."

_Be late for what?_

She was still wondering and more than a little convinced that the school band was behind the curtain on stage when the house lights dimmed and the school Principle, Mr. Weatherbee, stood in front of the curtain.

_Guess I'm gonna find out._

* * *

Mr. Weatherbee stood at the front of the stage, tapping the microphone

"Testing. Testing. Can everybody hear me?"

Clearing his throat and straightening up he greeted his audience

"Good evening everyone and welcome to our school Christmas concert. As most of you know, the big snow storm in Denver put tonight's festivities in jeopardy. Our musical entertainment had no way of making it here in time and short of having our school band play, we were this close to canceling tonight all together." holding his thumb and index finger millimeters apart.

"But because of the efforts of Chuck Bartowski, Molly's Dad" gesturing to Molly in the audience "I am here to tell you that Christmas miracles DO happen. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road!"

And with that, the curtain opened to a drum beat and horns blaring out a jazzy Christmas opening. Molly could not believe her eyes! There on the stage were five saxophone players, four trombonists, four trumpet players, a boogie-woogie piano player, a stand-up bassist, a drummer all wearing leopard-print Santa hats and matching shirts with shimmering bright green jackets while sitting behind lighted bandstands emblazoned by a BSO logo. Two back-up singers dressed in short red velvet dresses trimmed in fur began singing some familiar words to the swinging beat

_Rock, rock – rocking around. Rock, rock – rocking around. Rock, rock – rocking around. _

Daddy had somehow gotten the Brian Setzer Orchestra to come for her school's Christmas Concert!

That's when the fearless pompadour-sporting, guitar-wielding frontman, Brian Setzer made his way to the front of the stage. Picking up his 1959 6120 Chet Atkins hollow-body Gretsch guitar - the orange beauty that Setzer considers his "No. 1." – he came up to the mic and greeted his audience.

"Hey everyone, how are ya? Alright?" and launched into a rockabilly guitar riff that merged seamlessly with the big band playing behind him. _Rocking Around The Christmas Tree_ never sounded so cool and it got everyone in the audience up on their feet, bopping along to the music.

The song ended in a big band flourish but the band didn't let the mood slip away, launching into a spirited version of _Dig That Crazy Santa Claus_.

Molly could not believe her eyes or her ears. The sound. The lights. The energy. This was amazing! Ok, maybe she wouldn't sing her song with Santa Claus, but still, her Daddy had done it. The Christmas Concert was saved.

Stepping up to the mic when the song ended, Brian Setzer looked out at the audience.

"So I bet your wondering how I got here? Trust me, so am I!" his band laughing behind him.

"We had a gig up at the Dolby Theater in Hollywood last night and we had a couple days before we had to leave when I get a call for this guy who did me a biiiigggg favor. Seems someone had hacked into the bands site and was messin' up all our travel arrangements. This cat came to the rescue. He got everything straightened out and even caught the hackers. Man, he shredded them like a piranha at feeding time." he chuckled while Chuck tried to make himself invisible backstage. "Anway, I told him that I owed him and when he called in the chip for you guys, so your Christmas would not be ruined, well we couldn't say no, could we band?"

"No!" shouted the band.

"So here we are in our full resplendent glory, bringing our version of Christmas cheer to all of you! You havin' a good time?"

The audience erupted in applause and cheering, led by Molly who was standing on her chair, Emma holding on tight to her dress so she wouldn't fall face first into the crowd.

"So, I'm sure it's a surprise that we are here, but Christmas is a time of surprise's. Chuck! Chuck Bartowski, come on out on stage." That's when Molly saw him, wearing a well tailored red wine, velveteen pleuche jacket, slim fitting slacks a white shirt and a slim green tie. The audience greeted him like the hero he was and Chuck modestly bowed his head, putting up his hands to have them stop.

"So Chuck here is gonna sing a song with me. He brought along a little help to. Looks like my Vixens have doubled in number." Looking up the audience realized there were now four backup singers. Carina and Sarah had joined the other two. The fact that they were wearing the same short red velvet dresses trimmed in fur was not lost on Chuck when he looked back, his eyes glazing over as Sarah winked at him, only to be brought back by the band playing a spirited version of the Flintstones theme song. With that Chuck and Brian leaned into the mic and started singing some very different words to the music.

_"__Merry, merry Christmas, and a happy holiday to you  
If you've been good all year, maybe Santa Claus'll visit you  
Bright lights on the houses down the street  
Stockings full of all the Christmas treats  
When you're with the big band and the yabba-dabba yuletide  
A happy sleigh ride, and a merry, merry Christmas time"_

Brian launched into a guitar solo, his fingers flying up and down the frets of the guitar so fast, they were a blur. Members of the band got into the act next with the sax player and a tenor trumpet trying to outdo each other. But all eyes shifted to the left when a different guitar rang through the hall. There, with a candy apple red Brian Setzer Signature Gretsch Hot Rod guitar Chuck, his fingers flying fast and furious over the strings and frets as he easily matched the earlier guitar solo. Carina had to nudge Sarah who got lost in Chuck's finger action.

"Easy girl. I'm sure he'll play you later tonight" she said, causing Sarah's face to turn as red as her dress.

The drummer finished off the solos with a flourish and Brian and Chuck traded lines in the last verse.

_"__Bright lights on the houses down the street  
Stockings full of all the Christmas treats  
When you're with the big band and the yabba-dabba yuletide  
A happy sleigh ride, a merry Christmastime_

_A merry Christmastime"_

The band slowed the tempo for the ending as Chuck, Brian and the Vixens sang

_"__A merry Christmastime" _with a flourish.

The audience erupted, filled with the Christmas spirit and on their feet cheering. Molly could not have been ay prouder than she was right now.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. Ya know, the band really digs spreading the Christmas spirit and we aren't done tonight. We have one more surprise for you. Molly. Molly Bartowski. Where are you."

Molly was in shock. Brian Setzer - THE Brian Setzer was calling her. It took Emma lifting her up off her seat to get her back in focus.

"Here I am" she yelled waving her hands at him from her seat.

"Well what are you doin' down there. Come on up to the stage. You've got a song to sing!"

_What? What did he say?_

Emma gave her a little push into the aisle "Come on, get going. Don't keep the audience waiting." she said with a big smile.

Molly recovered enough to run up to the stage where Chuck and Brian reached down and pulled her up.

"So Molly was supposed to sing a song with Santa tonight, but, well it seems Santa can't sing without the band that's stuck in Denver. But if it's okay with you Molly, I'd like to sing with you."

A mic at the right height was brought out for Molly and she purposefully strode up to it, looking over at the big band leader.

"No thank you Mr. Setzer. You're very good and everything, but I really want to sing with my Daddy, if that's okay. If it wasn't for him, we would be listening to the school band" a shiver running through her as she said it "My Daddy is my hero. He's always there for me when I need him. He listens to me and teaches me so many things. But most of all he is fun. He told me that if I really believed, REALLY believed, then Christmas miracles will come true. He was right. Tonight was a miracle, and it was all because of him. He's our Santa Claus! I was supposed to sing with Santa, and when I sing with him, I will be."

Looking up shyly she added "If that's okay". Blinking her eyes at him.

Tears could be seen streaming down both Sarah and Carina's faces and it sounded like the entire audience went _"Aaawwwwwwwwww_" at the same time

Chuck was a bit overcome by all of this, finding himself at a loss for words. He knew that Molly loved him and had always been his little girl, but tonight – tonight was different. Tonight, he felt it in his heart. Tonight, his already big heart grew three sizes bigger!

Nobody had ever rendered Brian Setzer speechless, but he knew if he opened his mouth and tried to say anything, he would be a blubbering mess. All he could do was bow to Molly and sweep his hand toward the microphones, indicating the stage was hers. As Chuck made his way to the mic, Molly turned to the orchestra.

"Okay guys, listen up. We're doing Jingle Bells with a jazzy beat in G. Keep the timing on pace and watch me for the key change." she commanded causing Chuck's jaw to drop. Turning to him she smiled sweetly. "Ready Daddy?" and all he could do was nod.

"Okay. One. Two. _OneTwoThreeFour_" and the rockabilly guitar riff kicked the big band into gear. Molly grabbed the mic off the stand and in a style reminiscent of Norma Miller-The Queen of Swing - kicked the song into high gear.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a '57 Chevrolet_

Not to be outdone, Chuck took the microphone and calling on his inner Carl Perkins blistered out the next verse.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
(Jingle, jingle all the way) sang the Vixens  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

Both of them turned towards each other with big smiles and sang in unison while the four Vixens singing and swinging in the background.

_Dashing through the snow  
(He's dashing)  
In a one horse open sleigh  
(He's dashing)  
O'er them fields we go  
(He's dashing)  
Laughing all the way  
(Now he's laughing)_

That was when a light dusting of powdery white snow started to fall on the audience. (_Bells on bob tails ring) _Cheers rose as the snow flakes danced and twinkled in the air. (_Making them spirits bright_) The only one who didn't look excited to see the indoor snow storm was the custodian, Mr. Svenson. (_What fun it is to ride and sing_) He could be heard mumbling out loud as the snow fell, although no one understood a word he said. (_A sleighing song tonight)_

_Jingle bells,  
(Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle all the way)  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a '57 Chevrolet  
_That's when Santa came out on stage to join the party, dancing in the snow and throwing miniature candy canes out to the audience. Santa did stop long enough in front of the mic to sing _Crown Vic_ to the crowd. With a grunt, Santa Casey went back to spreading Christmas cheer and candy canes.

Molly and Chuck continued to sing, trading lines back and forth. It wasn't long before the two newest Vixens joined them at the front of the stage still singing, swinging and dancing.

_Jingle bells,  
(Jingle, jingle, jingle all the way)  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

_Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er them fields we go  
Laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing,  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making them spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight_

Chuck, Molly, Sarah, Carina, even Santa Casey crowded around the two mics for the final verse, urging the crowd on. It didn't take much for the entire audience to join in. It was truly a rockin', rollickin' sight to behold!

_Jingle bells,  
Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a '57 Chevrolet  
Jingle bells,  
Jingle, jingle, jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

And with a closing guitar riff, the entire audience erupted into applause. Even the big band joined in, giving them a standing ovation while hoots and hollers could be heard coming from everywhere. Molly took a running leap into Chuck's arms, wrapping her arms around him, thanking him over and over, tears of joy and happiness mixing with the ones rolling down Chucks face. It wasn't long before Sarah joined the hug. Then Carina. Even Casey let his lady feelings show. They stood there, wrapped in their group hug as if they were the only ones on the stage until Chuck put Molly down and the five of them joined hands, taking a deep bow. And then another. And then another. Finally Chuck grabbed the mic "Thank you. Thank you, but save some of your applause because the band isn't done yet, are you guys?"

The resounding "No!" launched them into _Boogie Woogie Santa Claus, _giving the impromptu singing group a chance to leave the stage.

* * *

"Brian, I can't thank you enough for coming to the rescue. You guys were great and I'm sure you earned extra credit on Santa's nice list."

The big band had played another 30 minutes, even including some Stray Cats for the audience and Chuck was saying his goodbyes and thanks to his friend.

"Chuck man, I'm so glad we were able to help out. Tonight was a real gas – everyone was really into the whole scene and the band really enjoyed all the love. And hey, if things ever go south with that IT business of yours, you guys can always join the band. You almost stole the show. AL-most." he said with a smirk. He looked down to see Molly when he felt a pulling on his jacket.

"Mr. Setzer sir, thank you for saving our Christmas Concert."

"You are welcome Miss Molly. And the offer goes for you too. If you want to spread your wings a little and join the band, you are always welcome."

"Thank you. But I think my parents give me enough room to fly on my own." With that she leaned in and hugged his legs and mumbled another thank you.

Chuck and Sarah were standing off to the side watching the two of them.

"Chuck I still can't believe you pulled this off. You really are a hero."

He shrugged, a shy smile on his face. "I'm still just a normal guy Sarah. But I have learned that with the help and love of my family, I can accomplish extraordinary things."

Sarah gave him a hug and Chuck, nodding at Molly said "Let's get her home before the adrenaline wears off and she collapses in a heap." Looking at her and realizing she was still wearing her short red velvet dresses trimmed in fur he asked "Don't you have to change?"

Sarah evil smirk made him gulp and when she got up on her toes and whispered in his ear "This is what you have to unwrap to get your present tonight." All he could say was

"Yabba. Dabba. Do!"

_fini_

* * *

**_A/N_****_2_****_:_**_I've seen the BSO at Christmas time a couple of times and you can find him and his big band on You Tube. Sadly, you won't be able to see him live this year – he's suffering from a severe case of tinnitus. My Christmas wish is that he recovers enough to continue spreading his rockabilly version of Christmas cheer for years to come._

_I hope you enjoyed my __first__ entry to the Christmas Cheer Fic Challenge of 2019. I'm working on ANOTHER Christmas Karaoke Contest for you all. I wouldn't mind a little encouragement, so why not leave a little Christmas present in the review section._


End file.
